


Teach Me How To Tango

by estriel



Series: El Tango [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When Yuzuru decides he wants to skate a tango, it falls to Javi to teach him the ways.





	Teach Me How To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that came from a fanyu chat, about how Yuzu should really do a tango at least once in his career. I took the idea and ran with it, timelines and realism be damned. 
> 
> Musical accompaniment [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IMRxMKbZjU).

Javi thinks it might be a bad idea when Yuzu asks him to choreograph a show program for him. 

But then Yuzu gives him a puppy-eyed look through Facetime. "Please, Javi!" he says and Javi realizes he's probably doomed. 

Then Yuzu narrows his eyes and smirks. "Want to do tango - need your help, Javi, you more sexy than me," he says and Javi realizes he definitely is doomed. 

* 

Yuzu gets them late-evening private ice - how he managed that, Javi is not sure, but he suspects those puppy eyes might have been at play again. There's no one at Cricket except for them and the cleaning lady who's just finishing her sweeping tour of the rinkside cafe. She gives them a wave through the cafe windows as they're tying their boots, then turns off the remaining lights in the cafe and leaves. 

It's eerily quiet as they step out onto the ice and Javi instantly loves it, the way their blades bite into the fresh ice with nothing to drown out the characteristic sound. He catches Yuzu's smile as he skates a few easy laps and sees his joy reflected in his boyfriend's face. Javi wishes he could kiss him right there; he's missed this, just ice and Yuzu and feeling like there's nothing else in the world. 

He forces himself to focus. "Okay, let's do this," he announces and goes to plug Yuzu's iPod into the sound system. "Let me see you move first," he requests. Yuzu grins and comes to a stop in the center of the ice. He strikes a pose and Javi pushes play. 

_El Tango de Roxanne_ is the tackiest tango out there, but alas, if that's what Yuzu wants, that's what Yuzu gets. He's always had a thing for theatrics. As Javi watches him improvise to the music, he has to admit it kind of fits - Yuzu's movements may be a tad too balletic and soft, but his long lines and dramatic head-tosses look good. They'll figure out the rest - that's why Javi is here, after all, to sharpen and sculpt each move to perfection. 

*

They make decent progress with the piece. But it's late and it's starting to show. Even Yuzu's usually razor-sharp focus is fraying a little. 

"No," Javi calls out when Yuzu repeats the movement Javi had shown him. "Sharper," he admonishes, moving closer to reach for the hand Yuzu's holding above his head. He grabs his slender wrist and repositions it, pressing each finger into the correct position. "You need to put some anger into this," he calls as Yuzu starts again with the choreography, moving along with him across the ice. "Your lover has been taken away - " he follows Yuzu's stroking, chasing after him. 

" _His eyes upon your face_ ," he mouths along to the lyrics and extends his hand to reach towards Yuzu's face as they glide together before they come to a stop for the next part of the choreography. " _His hand, upon your hand_ ," he trails his fingers across Yuzu's midriff. " _His lips caress your skin_." Javi's smiling now and swivels closer, intentionally brushing his mouth along Yuzu's jaw, then speeding away into a backwards spiral as the music rises dramatically. Yuzu follows him with his gaze, then launches into the step sequence they had put together earlier. 

"Good! Better!" Javi praises as Yuzu joins him at the opposite end of the ice, breathing heavily. Javi glides in a semi-circle until he's standing right behind Yuzu. "That was great," he whispers, then falls back in with the music, leaning in to whisper the Spanish lyrics into Yuzu's ear. 

" _Y yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?_  
_Me dejaste, me dejaste._  
_En el alma se me fue,_  
_se me fue el corazón._ "

____

____

He doesn't get much further than that, because Yuzu turns around, dark eyes flashing, and grabs a fistful of Javi's shirt. He slams their bodies together and claims Javi's mouth in a savage kiss. 

When he lets him go, Javi laughs. "Now you know how to tango."


End file.
